nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Interactive objects (Small Fry)
A list of interactive objects in the game Small Fry. Home :Main article: Home Caves Caves are places in the game Small Fry. Appearance Caves appear as dark areas in the level. They often have signs that indicate that a mouse cannot be used in that area. Game information Caves are areas in which the player cannot use his/her mouse. There are usually caterpillars found in these areas. There are very few plants in the caves except for bioluminescent mushrooms and bouncy mushrooms that propel small fries into the air. Gates Gates are objects that are used to block paths. Appearance A gate looks like two blue wooden pieces that fit into each other and are held together by two other light blue wooden pieces. The pieces will come apart once the gate is opened. Game information A gate must be activated before it will open, usually by a switch or flower. Tree stumps Tree stumps are objects in the game Small Fry. Appearance Tree stumps are the exact same as home stumps, except that they are smaller, and mark a planning point. Game information Tree stumps act somewhat like a checkpoint, except that they do not start back there if all the fries die. When a Fry is placed on, or walks onto a tree stump, they will move to the middle of it and stop. The only way to begin the Fry moving again, is to pick it up, drop it so that it is not on a stump. If there are multiple fries, the other fries will move over to allow them to also wait. Stone blocks Stone blocks are an obstacle in Small Fry. Appearance Stone blocks appear as blocks made of many pieces of grey stone. Game information These square shaped structures appear blocking an pathway to another room, and can only be removed by the warrior, who will punch it if he approaches it from the sides or ground pound it if it is below him. Stone blocks will stop a skeleton and brain and make them reverse direction, while sporty will climb over it if it is possible. Flowers Flowers are interactive objects. Appearance Flowers have a green body and white petals with a magenta brain inside of it. Game information Flowers can be interacted with as if they were switches, and mainly activate doors and bridges. Activation Flowers, unlike switches, can only be activated by the brain small fry. When a brain approaches one, it will activate it by causing its pink brain to rise out of its head, which makes the flower bloom. When activated it triggers a door to be opened or a bridge to be extended. After it has been activated, its petals will close up. Mushrooms Mushrooms are an interactive object that can be walked on. Appearance Mushrooms are usually in a hole in the ground to line up with the ground. It is pink and white polka-dotted. Game information A mushroom will bounce any fry that come in contact with it. It doesn't have to activated beforehand. Switches Bridges Bubbles Fans Category:Small Fry Category:Lists Category:Interactive objects Category:Checkpoints